Love me Love me not
by Tacos347
Summary: Aria is pregnant and doesn't tell Ezra. She lies to him and leaves him to go to new york. It's kind of short but near the end...


Love me. Love me not

Aria's pov

I was pregnant with Ezra. I wasn't going to tie him down. I just couldn't. I was walking in the November leaves when he caught up to me. "Hey you." He said kissing me. "Hey." I faked a smile. We had been dating for 3 years. We went public at the Rosewood masquerade ball. My father and mother got a divorce the summer before I was a senior. I had to do this. "What do you want to do?" He asked. Now or never. "I can't do this Ezra." He stopped. "What?" I had to think fast before my pregnancy showed on my face. "I can't go on like this. I'm sorry." I started walking away. He grabbed my hand. "Aria? What's wrong?" Time for the emergency plan. Good thing no one was out. "I never loved you. Everything we had was just a fling to me. Can't you see? Every kiss. Every touch was nothing." I ran away before he could say anything. I ran to Hanna's. "Hanna?" I was crying now. She and the girls and my mom knew I was pregnant. "Yeah Aria?" She said coming down the stairs. "I have to go to New York before he finds out." She sighed. "Want some tea? Call Emily and Spencer?" I nodded. It took only a few minutes for both. We were drinking tea when it came out. "I told him everything was a fling to me. I couldn't tie him down. Why would I do that?" I asked. Spencer rubbed my back. "What if he comes looking for you?" Hanna asked. "That's why I'm leaving for New York. I'll keep in touch, come for visits, everything. But I have to leave." My mom came over. She helped me buy my plane ticket. I was leaving tomorrow. We went to pack my stuff.

Ezra's pov

Was I just a fling to her? I thought we had something special. I took the engagement ring I bought for her and studied it. It was Aria's style. I closed it and put it back into my pocket. I closed my eyes thinking of every moment I've shared with her. "Aria baby. Why?" I thought of her sweet kisses, her caresses. Her everything. I started walking back to the apartment. As I opened the door to my apartment I felt all the memories come back. I could feel her walking towards me wearing my sweatpants removing her tank top. That was the first time we made love. I remember the fights we ever had. All the sweet kisses. I grabbed my scotch and a shot glass. I took a shot.

Nine months later

Aria's pov

As I held my baby girl I could see the resemblance she had of Ezra. The blue eyes. "What's her name?" I was going to give her Ezra's name. "Danielle Lyric Fitz." The nurse smiled. "Who is the father?" "My ex." My mom had come in. "Hi baby. What is my grandbaby's name?" I hesitated. "Danielle Lyric Fitz." She saw my hesitation. "He will find out though. You need to tell him." She said. The girls came in and my mom went to go get some coffee. "Hi. This is Danielle." They coed over her. Emily saw my face. "She has his last name doesn't she?" I nodded. "My mom is right I need to." I was cut off by a surprise visitor. "Dad?" I asked. "Yes Aria. I found out my daughter was pregnant. Just a few days ago and then realized that she is in New York." I shrugged. "Found me." He looked around. "Where is he? I want to have a chat with him." I felt tears. "Dad. I left him the day before I left for New York. I'm starting a new life." He kissed my head. "I liked him until I found out he was with my only daughter." He left with no other word said.

Ezra's pov

I got a text from Hanna. "Aria had your baby. She didn't want to tie you down. Want proof?" I was shocked. "Yes please Hanna." I smiled at the picture of Danielle Lyric Fitz. "Bring them home in Rosewood. It's where they belong Ezra." I didn't respond because it didn't need a response.

Few weeks later.

Aria's pov

Simone was helping me with Dani. Even Simone was grilling me about being with Ezra. "Simone. You know I love you but can we please not talk about him?" I asked. Then out of no where Toby came in with some kind of cute guy. "Hey short fry." I whacked Toby. "Toby? How many times have I told you not to call me that?" He smiled. "Enough for you to ignore every time." The guy apparently got ticked off. "I'm Blade. Toby's cousin." I shook his extended hand. "Aria. Nice to meet you Blade." Simone brought a squirming baby out. "Someone did not want to sleep." I laughed. "She never wants to sleep." I took Dani into my arms. Simone and Toby went out to go get lunch. I led Blade into the living room. "So. Who is this?" Blade asked stroking Dani's little cheek. "This is Danielle but I call her Dani." He smiled. "She is adorable. Looks just like you." I smiled. Ok. Blade is kind of cute. With his light brown hair sort of spiked at the top. And his blue green eyes. "So. I'd like to get to know you better." He said smiling. I smiled back. "Same here." He held out his hand. "Would you two like to go for a walk?" I nodded and took his hand. Not knowing where this would lead.

Ezra's pov

I was packing my duffel bag for a few weeks in New York. My house phone rang. "Hello?" I answered. "Is she back yet?" Spencer asked. I chuckled. "Not yet. But hopefully soon Spencer. I'm going out there tomorrow night. Okay?" I knew she rolled her eyes. "Fine. Nut you better bring her back." I chuckled. "I know you rolled your eyes." We hung up.

The next day

Aria's pov

I was waiting for Blade. When Simone came in. "I'll watch Dani for you Aria." She looked at me as she sat down. "I can't leave her Simone. I love you but I can't be without Danielle." She smiled. "Alright." She hugged my shoulders. "I think she is gonna be a mommy's girl." She said laughing. "I think so too." I agreed. Blade showed up with a bouquet of Roses, Stocks, Sunflowers, snapdragons, Statices, and my favorite Lilacs. And a stuffed bunny for Danielle. "Thank you." I said kissing his cheek. I went to put the flowers in a vase. Simone took the flowers. "Go have fun Aria." I smiled. Blade took us to the park where he pushed me and Dani on the swing. Then we walked around the park. It was July so the kids were off school. Babysitters tried to gain control of their kids they were watching. "So. What would you like to do? It's up to you." Blade asked me as I push Dani. "Doesn't matter." He smiled. We went to see the statue of Liberty.

Ezra's pov

I was looking at all the pictures I had of Aria. My favorite was when we went to the old movie festival and we dressed up like Daisy and Nick from The great Gatsby. I surprised her by kissing her. The plane was landing now. I put the pictures back in my wallet. I did keep the engagement ring out though. And the picture of Dani. "The girl is lucky to have you." The elderly lady told me. I smiled. "Thanks but I'm trying to get her back." She smiled. The plane landed. I helped her get her luggage. "Thank you. Good luck. True love will always win. There is never an object to stop that true love." And with that she was gone. I grabbed my duffel bag and went to leave the airport. It was 6:00 at night yet it was still so light out. I turned my phone on. I grabbed a taxi and went to a motel. I texted the girls trying to figure out where Aria lived. Hanna knew because she drove her home from the hospital. I thanked her and realized that was only a few blocks from me. I figured I'd walk around I grabbed my motel key and started walking. I saw her. I saw Aria pushing our baby. I smiled. "Aria. My Aria." I whispered. But then I realized there was a guy with her. They were in front of her apartment building. He kissed her. They broke apart. She took Danielle inside. My phone rang the same song Aria picked. I was close enough for her to hear. She turned around. I was turning away. But she saw me. She turned Danielle around and came towards me. "Ezra?" She called. Should I stop? "Ezra I know it's you." I stopped and turned around. She smiled that beautiful nervous smile. "What are you doing in New York?" She asked. "Looking for you." She laughed. "Found me. You were always good at that game. Ezra. We have a daughter. Her name is Danielle." I smiled. "I heard. Why didn't you tell me before you left for New York? I had plans for the rest of our lives Aria." I turned away and walked away.

The next day

Aria's pov

I found where Ezra was staying. Simone was going to come watch Danielle for me. Blade came in. "Hey." He said kissing me. "Blade." He held my waist. I tried getting free. "You're not going anywhere baby." He pushed me on the couch. "Blade stop!" He undid my shirt which was a red button down. "BLADE STOP." He kissed my neck. I tried getting free. I punched him. He rolled off. I ran to Danielle's room and locked the door. I fixed my shirt. "Aria come on. You were happy. You love me." He said trying to open the door. "No. I don't. Get out of my apartment before I call the cops." I threatened. "Aria? Where are you?" Simone called. I opened the door. Blade was on the couch. "Get him out. Please." She must've realized what he did on my face because she literary kicked him out. "Are you still going to Ezra's?" She asked. "Yes. I need to talk to him." She nodded. "I'll walk you there ok?" I nodded. We put Dani in her stroller. We walked to Ezra's motel. I walked in. "Ezra Fitz?" I asked. He handed me a key. As I walked to his room I put the key in my purse. I knocked on the door. He opened it. "Can we talk?" He nodded. He took my hand and we sat on the floor. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want to tie you down. I couldn't tie you down. And I had to come up with a lie before you found out about the baby. I know you probably hate me and I don't blame you. I would hate me." He kissed me before I could say anything more. "I could never hate you. And you are the only girl I want." He said I raised my eyebrows. "And Dani." He said kissing me again. "Come home with me baby. You and Danielle belong in Rosewood." I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Is that a yes?" He asked. I nodded my head.

Ezra's pov

I continued kissing Aria. I had my Aria back. I rolled her on top of me. After we made up. We went to go pack. Simone must have taken Danielle to the park or something. I helped her pack. I grabbed a Taxi as Aria called Simone. "Yeah. Okay. Bye." I held her as we went to go get a moving van. We came back with it. We loaded everything. Simone came back with Danielle. "Bye sweetie." She told Aria and Danielle. "Protect them or else Fitz!" she said. "Always." I said. We were on our way home. Aria fell asleep. I smiled at her. My phone lit up since I had it on silent. "Hello?" I answered. "So?" It was Emily. "We're on our way. And were you three taking turns calling me?" I heard the three of them giggle. "No. We just ran towards the phone each time." I chuckled. "Sure. Yeah. Whatever you say." We hung up. I looked at Danielle who was also sleeping.

Few moths later.

Aria's pov

I was walking back from my mom's house she and Jack bought (I know his name is Zack but I like jack) a few months ago. I dropped Danielle off because Ezra said he made plans for us. I walked up to our apartment. I opened the door walked in and closed it. He grabbed my waist and kissed my neck. "I missed you." He said into my neck. I smiled. "I was gone for at least ten minutes babe." I said as he pressed me into him. "I still missed you." He whispered. He turned me around so he could kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He picked me up. As he did so I wrapped my arms around his waist. He tripped and we fell onto the couch. "You always know how to do that." I said. He brushed the hair that was spilling into my face back. I kissed him softly.

Ezra's pov

Aria and I were getting married. We were lying on the couch watching the titanic. Aria had fallen asleep and I was stroking her hair. I kissed the top of her head. We already had the date. We pretty much have all of it planned now we need to get to action. Aria woke up and kissed me.

Few moths later

Aria's pov

Ezra and I were on our honeymoon. We had a very small wedding. Everyone did something so we didn't really spend that much. Ezra kissed me in the limo. I got down and dirty. I unbuttoned his shirt. "Wanna play that way huh? Well two can play at that game." I had changed into a skirt and a tank top. He slid my skirt down. I pinned him to the seat. We were 3 miles from the hotel so we decided we would play dirty behind locked doors.

Ezra's pov

I carried Aria into our hotel room. We were already making out. Things were so heated right now. Aria kicked her heels off. I took my shoes off. I laid us down with Aria on bottom. I slid her skirt off again. She did the same with my shirt. "Love me." She said as I kissed her neck. "Always."

Few weeks later

Aria's pov

I was putting Dani in her crib when Ezra came home. "Hey baby." He said kissing me. "Babies." I said laughing as he had a shocked expression. "How?" I smirked. "When we got really heated in the hotel room." I whispered in his ear. He grabbed my waist and kissed my neck. "I love you." He said. I smiled. "I love you too. Always." He carried me to the couch so we could watch the news. Love me. Love me not. Nah. Love me always.

Hope ya enjoyed it. I know it was really short but I didn't have a lot of ideas for this one. Don't worry. The next one will be longer. Please tell me what you think ok?


End file.
